Survivor Hawaii
Survivor Hawaii is the 11th season of the Survivor Community Org series. For this season, 16 castaways were dropped into the beautiful island of Hawaii. This season is known for having a predictable pre-merge. However, the merge had many blindsides, idols uses and favorites to win the game. Social politics had a huge place in the season. Eric & Prateek being the clear frontrunner to win the game, Willow being the pawn of the season. Eventually, the alliance of Deana, Bri, Stephanie & Nate got the control of the game. At the end, the group had to turn on each other to claim a spot in the final 2. Deana snatched the win against Stephanie in a close 4-3 final vote. Twists * Four Tribes: For the first time, the castaways are divided into four tribes, containing four members each. * Tribes Divided by Gender and Age: This season featured sixteen contestants that were divided into four tribes divided by age and gender. *'Hidden Immunity Idol' - There will be Hidden Immunity Idol used in this season. It can be used in order to negate votes and it is valid until the Final 5. *'Black Vote' - Before leaving, the person voted off at Tribal Council is asked to cast a last vote against somebody from their tribe. This vote is called the Black Vote and is counted at the next Tribal Council attended by the targeted person. In case of a revote, the Black Vote does not count anymore. Changes Moderators Castaways The Game Voting Summaries } | align="left"|Deana | |— |— |— |— | | | | | | | | | | | | |colspan="2" rowspan="2" |Finalists |- | | align="left"|Stephanie |— |— |— |— |— |— | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"|Bri | |— |— |— |— |— | | | | | | | | | | | |colspan="2" |- | | align="left"|Eric |— |— |— |— |— |— | | | | | | | | | | |colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="2" |- | | align="left"|Willow | |— | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="2" |- | | align="left"|Nate |— |— |— |— |— | | | | | | | | | | |colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="2" |- | | align="left"|Prateek |— |— |— |— |— | | | | | | | | | |colspan="3" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="2" |- | | align="left"|Rene |— |— | | | | | | | | | | | |colspan="4" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="2" |- | | align="left"|Jason |— |— |— |— |— |— | | | | | |colspan="6" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="2" |- | | align="left"|Cory |— |— |— |— |— |— | | | |colspan="30" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Heather |— |— |— |— |— |— | | |colspan="30" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Zach |— |— |— |— |— | |colspan="30" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Jen |— |— | | | | |colspan="30" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Levi |— |— | | |colspan="30" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Jacob |— | |colspan="30" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Hannah | |colspan="30" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |}